In laser material processing applications, such as crystallization, annealing, or nozzle drilling systems, a certain spatial distribution of laser radiation on a substrate or material being processed is often required. One well-known method of providing the spatial distribution includes illuminating an area of a mask which has a pattern of apertures therein with the laser radiation, and projecting an image of the aperture patterns on the substrate. Certain applications, particularly laser crystallization, demand a very high degree of uniformity of illumination of the mask.
Several arrangements have been used or proposed for providing such uniform illumination on a mask. The complexity of the arrangements is usually inversely dependent on the quality of the laser radiation delivered from the laser providing that radiation. More complex designs are required for lasers that provide beams that are multimode in at least one axis, are not symmetrical in cross-section, or have an intensity distribution that is not Gaussian in at least one axis. The effectiveness of any such arrangement, of course, can be compromised if the distribution of radiation in the beam varies with time. This can occur in gas-discharge lasers, particularly in high-pressure, pulsed gas-discharge lasers such as excimer lasers. Such variations can be random variations on a spatial scale that is a fraction of the overall dimensions of the laser-beam, and can appear as spatial modulations in a more general distribution of the radiation on the substrate. The variations can also be longer term, temporal variations that effect primarily the general distribution of the radiation on the substrate. Optical arrangements for re-distribution of radiation in a laser-beam have relied on using devices such as anamorphic optical systems, diffractive optical elements, and “beam homogenizing” devices such as microlens arrays, diffusers, and light-pipes.
In prior-art excimer-laser projection systems it has been possible to provide a general or intensity variation as low as between about 1% about 2% of nominal over the illuminated area using a combination of anamorphic optical elements and anamorphic microlens arrays to shape and homogenize radiation in the laser-beam. Radiation distribution at this level of uniformity often rises from a low level at edges of the illuminated area to a maximum at the center of the illuminated area. This is sometimes referred to by practitioners of the art as a “center-up” distribution. In certain demanding applications, laser crystallization in particular, an absolute intensity variation of less than 1.5% is preferred. When random and temporal variations of energy distribution are combined with the 1% and 2% general energy distribution variation of 1.5% or less is difficult to achieve consistently. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the variation in general distribution of energy below the level that has been achieved to date in prior-art laser projection systems.